


Tony Stark is a Fucking Liar

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Cheater Cheater [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark deserves what he gets, peter's friends are the real MVPs, tony stark is a bad guy, tony stark is a cheater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 17:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Prequel to "I'm so Sorry"





	Tony Stark is a Fucking Liar

Tony hums and kisses his boy softly. “I think… we should spice things up.” He whispers.

Peter blushes and wraps his arms around Tony. “Isn’t what we do now good enough?” Peter asks, slightly self conscious.

Tony kisses his neck. “Of course it’s good enough! I love making love to you. But sex can also be fun and weird and kinky.”

Peter shakes his head. “I don’t want to. I just want you. You’re all I ever want.” He says.

And there’s so much sincerity in his eyes, Tony would feel like an ass pressing anymore.

~

He presses more.

He loves Peter, but he also loves kinky sex. He loves the excitement of it, the taboo of it.

After bringing it up—and having the idea turned down—five times, he gives up. Peter just doesn’t want to experiment.

~

He makes it another ten whole months without kinky sex. Just making love. That’s it. Not that Tony doesn’t like making love to Peter—it’s just the same thing over and over and over.

So when he sees a man dressed in fishnet stockings, booty shorts, and a crop top? He goes over, smirking at him. “Hey baby. Do you have anyone you’re looking all pretty for?”

The man laughs softly, blushing a pale pink. “Nope! I’m just looking for a daddy to take me home and rail me.”

Tony practically growls at that. “Oh sweetheart… it’s your lucky night.”

~

Tony goes home feeling utterly guilty. He promises himself he won’t cheat on Peter again. It was a one time lapse in judgement. That’s all.

~

Tony is a fucking liar.

He can’t go without this type of sex, he just can’t.

~

He visits a BDSM nightclub, breathing heavily. God, he’s so nervous. Not that Peter will ever find out…

He looks around after getting himself a scotch, eyes nervously darting around. He smirks at a man who’s in a collar and absolutely nothing else. He’s just walking around in his collar. He looks to be maybe 35, maybe a bit older. Definitely experienced; he looks utterly confident. He finishes his drink and goes to the man. “Hey cutie. What’s your name?”

The man looks Tony up and down. “I didn’t expect to see you in a place like this, sir.” He says.

Tony huffs. “Listen, doll. Pretend I’m just a random man in this club. I don’t want to be Tony Stark around you, Alright?”

The man smirks and places a hand on Tony’s chest. “Who do you want to be, sir?”

Tony hums. “I want to be your daddy.”

The man beams. “It’s nice to meet you daddy. My name is Tom. You can call me baby if you want.”

Tony hums. “I want to spoil you, Tom. I want you to be my baby, and my baby alone. I wanna buy you things and I want to ruin you for anyone else.” He whispers in the man’s ear.

Tom shivers and nods. “I’ll go get dressed daddy, and you can take me to my house and keep all your promises~”

~

Three months after having an affair with Tom, Tony proposes to Peter. Peter doesn’t seem to notice Tony is cheating, so the older man can’t help but be hopeful. He could get away with this.

Peter beams and kisses Tony, pulling his hair slightly. “Oh Tony! It’s so beautiful!” He pulls back to look at it. “Tony, make love to me!”

Tony smiles and picks Peter up bridal style, and carries him to their shared bed. He loves Peter, he really does. Even if Peter is boring in bed.

~

Tony hums as he gets dressed, buttoning up his shirt. “Do you like your presents baby?” He asks.

Tom giggles and nods, touching them softly. “They’re so pretty, daddy.” He sticks his ass out, smirking. His hole is red and dripping with Tony’s cum; and the rest of his ass is bright red from the spankings.

Tony almost takes a picture of it. Almost. He can’t afford to have that on his phone. He hums and smacks Tom’s ass once more. “I have to go baby, Peter is going to be very angry I skipped lunch again.”

Tom rolls his eyes. “Just dump him, daddy. You barley spend any time with him.”

Tony winces. “I know this is going to sound stupid, considering how long this has been going on but… I do love him. He’s boring in bed, but I do love him.”

Tom gives him a disbelieving look. “If you loved him, if you _really_ loved him, you would let yourself be bored in bed.” At the look Tony gives him, Tom raises his hands. “Alright, alright. I don’t care either way. You give me presents and mind blowing sex—I couldn’t care less who else you’re with.”

Tony sighs and puts his suit jacket back on. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He mumbles and goes home.

~

Tony wakes, and Peter isn’t beside him. He frowns and checks his phone, paling at what he sees.

From: Baby-

You’re just gonna leave me on read? 😢Daddy, don’t you like the picture?

He didn’t open any picture. And Peter isn’t here. He rushes out, shaking Peter awake. “Did you go on my phone?”

He watches as Peter wakes up, and then starts to cry. Oh god, he’s the worst human being alive. He made this perfect boy, this perfect angel, cry. And for what? Because he missed kinky sex?

~

Tony drinks straight from the bottle now, not even pretending to use a glass. Peter is at his Aunt May’s place, and MJ and Ned have officially taken over all Peter’s access to Tony.

The Avengers have all given Tony the cold shoulder, only coming to him if it’s necessary for a mission.

The press painted him in a decent light, at least. They say that Peter was stupid to think Tony would ever be faithful. The signs were all there; Peter should have known what he signed up for.

Somehow, that doesn’t make Tony feel any better.


End file.
